


I Never Dreamed (I'd Love Somebody Like You)

by DrRatbag



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A Wee Bit Of Swearing, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Smut, Tattoo!Grantaire, Too Much Fucking Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRatbag/pseuds/DrRatbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R calls Enjolras drunk once and then they start calling each other from time to time, and eventually get a grip and express their feelings like the cute dumb boys they are.<br/>I'm a monster I'm so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Dreamed (I'd Love Somebody Like You)

Not a lot of people use their phones for phone calls these days, but Grantaire tends to break this rule when he's had a few. Usually when they're out, either Bahorel or Courfeyrac are posted on phone-watch, in order to prevent R from calling his boss and calling him a jackass, from calling his dad and telling him he's a moron, from leaving hour-long messages for Eponine about how magical she is, or, heaven forbid, from calling Enjolras.  
One night, when they're on their fifth or sixth round (honestly, at this point it's hazy), Courfeyrac realises Grantaire has slipped away from their table, and after checking the bar and the bathrooms, they assume he's pulled, and abandon the search.  
If they'd gone outside, they'd hand found Grantaire, cigarette in one hand, phone in the other, perched on top of a council bin. His legs were swinging like a child's, his hand bringing the cigarette to his lips and releasing it intermittently, and his other hand pressed to his ear, with the phone in between. The shrill ringing ended abruptly as a grumpy and sleep-deprived law student picked up the phone  
"What? What can you possibly want at..." here there was a pause "THREE IN THE MORNING? Jesus, why won't this essay end". This last part was whispered, and not really for Grantaire. Enjolras cleared his throat and continued "Hello? Are you even there? Grantaire, are you ok?" His voice became louder and more alarmed towards the end of this question, and when Grantaire giggled in response, Enjolras groaned, exasperated  
"Grantaire, I'm working, what do you want, seriously?"  
"Heeeeeyyyyy! Wow you're _such_ a hard worker Enjolras, I admire your dedication to education! Aha, that last part rhymed!" here, he broke of into a minute or two of hiccups and giggles. He jumped down off the bin and started walking, clad in a fitting black t-shirt and dangerously tight black jeans, elements be damned. He was warm from the alcohol, anyway  
"So I was drinking with everyone and I was wondering why you weren't there? We were dancing! Don't you want to dance, Enjolras? You'd be a lovely dancer"  
"Christ, Grantaire, I've just told you I was working tonight, this essay is due soon and I'm sorry if my ambitions are getting in the way of your good time" Enjolras grumbled, rising from his desk to make a fresh pot of coffee- 3AM or not, he was finishing this fucking essay if it killed him  
"Soon? When is soon for you Enjolras?"  
"It's due in a month, so I need time to tweak"  
"You should tweak me" at this, Enjolras let the phone slip from between his shoulder and cheek, onto the ground. Bending down to pick it up, he could hear R cackling through the line. When's he going to get that Enjolras doesn't find R mocking him for his feelings funny? It's as if R doesn't even get that it's cruel. Enjolras wished it made him less appealing. It doesn't. He pinches the bridge of his nose and clicks on the kettle  
"What did you want, R?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you" Enjolras' heart melts a little, and then he gets a grip of himself  
"Mhmm, and what did you want to talk about?"  
"Weeeeeelllll, now that I've got your attention, I would LOVE to talk about- wait, what? Shit, no, fuck off mate, **GET OFF ME** " there's a scuffle on the other end of the phone, and a few more angry words, but it's clear by now that R's not alone  
"R? Grantaire? Are you there?" the line clicks and disconnects, leaving Enjolras in limbo with a hand hovering over the freshly boiled kettle, stopped mid-motion in shock. After a moment, he moves again and calls R back, trying to get back into contact to make sure he's ok.   
He picks up on the second ring, thank fuck, and he's breathing heavily on the other end of the phone  
"Fuck sake, I'm not drunk enough for this shit"  
"R, what's going on, are you ok?"  
"Hmm nah this guy tried to jump me, I'm going to need to thank Bahorel for sparring with me in the gym, thank fuck I box or I'd definitely be phoneless at this po- fuck, where's my purse?" Enjolras hears R cursing and searching his person, before realising he's not got it  
"R?"  
"Enjolras, I can't find my purse."  
"Ok, what's in it?"  
"My card, about £3, and my keys"  
"Who keeps keys in their purse?"  
"It's a cool purse, Jehan made it for me, I trust it"  
"Right, well where are you?"  
"Uhhhh about five minutes from mine, round the corner from that weird sandwich shop you love". Enjolras knows what the right thing to do is, he knows that if it were any of his friends he'd do this in a heart beat, no second thoughts, but with R, it's a bit more difficult. He breathes in deeply and gathers himself  
"Ah ok, I'm only about five minutes from there too, come stay at mine, the address is-"  
"I know your address Enjolras, we've been friends for 3 years"  
"Ha, yeah, I forgot. Ok, are you coming over?"  
"Ummm"  
"R?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there soon, I'll see you soon. Bye"  
Enjolras hangs up and exhales heavily. He sets about desperately tidying his flat, binning all the crap and fluffing pillows, arranging his most intelligent-looking books on the coffee table and kicking shoes and clothes out of sight under the furniture. He's just popped the kettle on for another pot of coffee when the buzzer rings and he lets Grantaire up. He moves into the kitchen and waits for R to stomp up the stairs and let himself in through the open door. He presents R with a mug of coffee and gestures toward the couch. Enjolras tucks his legs under himself and curls around a pillow, blowing quietly on his mug and trying not to be too obvious in his surveyal of R. He deeply approves of the t-shirt and despairs and rejoices in the jeans. R shucks off his trainers and flops onto the couch, running a hand through his hair and turning towards Enjolras. He's not wasted anymore, the walk having sobered him up a little, and he's a little embarrassed to be here, but he's just buzzed enough to be pleased at how close Enjolras is sitting, and how obviously he's taking in Grantaire's 5-o'clock shadow and borderline indecent apparel.  
"I wish you'd come out tonight, you would've had fun"  
"Yeah?" Enjolras tilts an eyebrow and hides his smile behind his mug  
"Mmm, there was dancing, I'm sure you're a very good dancer"  
"I'm not, really, it's a blessing I wasn't there to embarass you all"  
"When was the last time you danced, Enjolras?"  
Enjolras doesn't answer this, just breaks the intense eye-contact he'd been holding with Grantaire and dropping his eyes to the pillow he's clutching, running his fingers through the rows of beads on it, a gift from Jehan. This is why he doesn't notice R's gaze softening, him placing his mug on the table, or reaching forward to take Enjolras' own. He plucks the mug and puts it on the table, then stands up and tugs Enjolras after him.  
They collide, and end up standing far too close. Grantaire coughs, steps back and produces his phone. He taps the screen a few times and quiet guitar music starts to seep from the speakers. R places it on the table and offers his hand to Enjolras, pulling him into his body. He clasps Enjolras' hand in his and his other rests on E's hip lightly. He guides Enjolras' other hand to his shoulder and starts slowly stepping. Grantaire is a boxer, and a drinker, a loud, clumsy man, but when he's dancing- god, when he's dancing- it's an entirely different matter.  
Grantaire is graceful, his steps are delicate, and although he holds Enjolras lightly and at a respectful distance, Enjolras is breathless. He is overwhelmed. The phone starts singing James Vincent McMorrow's rendition of Wicked Game, the guitar quietly accompanying, and Enjolras would collapse on the spot if R weren't holding him close. If there's a god up there, he's got a really fucking sick sense of humour.  
Grantaire starts quietly whispering the words along, close enough now that he's singing them into Enjolras' hair behind his ear  
"What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you  
And I wanna fall in love, No I wanna fall in love"  
Enjolras smiles into the join of Grantaire's neck to his shoulder and says  
"You sing well" Grantaire huffs a laugh  
"You dance better than you'd said"  
"Maybe I just needed a good teacher." At this, Grantaire pulls back and looks at Enjolras. They blink at each other for a minute, and then the music is interrupted by an up-beat, poppy 80's tune that serves as Grantaire's grating ring tone. Grantaire jumps and picks up the phone. Enjolras runs his hands through his hair and collects the coffee cups, bringing them through to the kitchen, just to have something to do. He's cleaning them and staring at a space on the wall, trying to get his fucking feelings in check for like, a second, when Grantaire steps through and joins him, standing next to him and clearing his throat, making Enjolras jump, before he says  
"That was Courfeyrac, they've found my purse, I left it on the bar. Everything's still in it, and he's going to give me my keys at the flat, so I guess I don't need to infringe myself on your hospitality any longer." It makes sense, Grantaire would rather sleep in his bed, and Courfeyrac lives across the hall from him. It makes sense, so why is Enjolras disappointed?  
"That's good news! Great! Congratulations!" Enjolras cringes at the last, and Grantaire tilts his head in a bird-like expression of confusion.  
"Yeah, thanks. Well, I guess I'd better head off, thank you for letting me crash here"  
"No problem, see you later" Enjolras follows Grantaire to the door and Grantaire turns around at the last second, smiles, and timidly says  
"Thank you for the dance." He disappears through the door and Enjolras stands for a moment and then heads to his room. If he said he didn't replay Wicked Game several times that night and the next day, he'd be lying.

A few days later, Enjolras is in a supermarket looking for onion rings (an important part of a balanced diet, shut up) when he sees an old colleague from a book shop he used to work in. She's nice, but boring as hell, and he's really not in the mood to talk to her right now. He panics and flails for a minute, and then, in a flash of genius, he whips out his phone and runs through his contacts. He stops at a contact that reads "RRRRRRR" and has a fox emoji next to it. R must have changed it at some point. Smiling to himself, he presses call on autopilot, and before he realises what he's done, it's ringing and he can't stop this so he presses the phone to his ear and waits, biting his lip.  
"Hello? Enjolras?"  
"Hi!"  
"Are you ok? Do you need something?" Enjolras wonders if R thinks this is the only reason they speak, but shakes his head and moves on  
"I'm shopping actually, and I just saw someone I know but-"  
Here R cuts him off "You don't want to talk to her and want to look busy, I understand"  
"Haha, yeah, sorry"  
"Hey, it's fine. I'm just surprised you called me"  
"Honestly, I was pulled in by your shiny new contact name"  
"Ah. Do you like it? If I'd have known it'd make you call me more, I'd have changed it a while ago" Enjolras is grinning into his shopping list now, pushing the trolley with his elbow  
"It's very umm... You"  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome" There's a silence here, broken by R  
"Ok, the curiosity killed the cat and whatnot, but I thought you survived solely on caffeine and enthusiasm, what is on your shopping list?"  
"Satisfaction brought it back"  
"What?"  
"That's the end of the saying, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back"  
"Oh. That's good to know, I'll let my curiosity run rampant now"  
"I hope you do. Well, caffeine and enthusiasm are _top_ of my shopping list, but other than that I've got 'the downfall of capitalism', 'social justice', and 'pay equality'"  
"Enjolras! Was that a joke!?" Grantaire laughs and Enjolras joins him, pleased at having made R laugh. An image of R, head tilted back, grinning like an idiot and laughing carelessly, comes unbidden into his mind  
"It's been known to happen, I'm afraid to say"  
"No known cure for sarcasm once you start" by now, Enjolras has joined the queue at the check-out, and is eyeing the terrifying-looking cashier, who looks like she's had enough of everyone's shit today  
"So I've been told, I've been to see several doctors on the topic- they say it's contagious"  
"I see, and do they know their patient zero?"  
"Yes, they've identified a certain curly-haired, cynical art student, goes by the codename Grand-R, have you heard of him?"  
"No, but he sounds like a striking guy"  
"Mmm, it's not a face that's easy forget" Enjolras speaks without thinking, caught up in their joke  
"It's not?" R's only half-joking now, and Enjolras' brain is whirring, searching for something to say that wouldn't be 'no it haunts my dreams, you haunt my dreams, if I could draw I'd have notebooks filled with your goddamn face' when the cashier has scanned his items and is asking him questions about store cards and bags. He panics and says  
"Hey, I've got to go, I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah, ok, see you later" Grantaire says, sounding a little disappointed. Enjolras dwells on this for long enough that the cashier is angrily snapping her fingers in his face and repeating her questions, exasperated.

A few days later, Enjolras is buttoning up a three-piece suit, straightening his tie carefully, and stepping out of his flat, closing the door behind him with minutely shaking hands. He steps out of his building and one hand clutches around the strap of his bag, the other dives reflexively into his pocket. He finds that he's put his phone in this pocket, and looking at it, stood on the pavement, with a fifteen-minute walk ahead of him before his interview, he realises he need calming down. He needs to hear a soothing voice. He flicks through his contacts with purpose and presses down on a R's name, his icon now a picture of R behind a tower of playing cards, grinning. It rings three times as Enjolras starts walking  
"Hey, what's up?" R's voice is soothing and exhilirating simultaneously, Enjolras welcomes the distraction of mulling over his feelings for the paint-stained cynic of their group  
"R, hi, so I'm walking to my interview"  
"Oh, right! The interview for the summer thing!"  
"The internship with a human rights lawyer's office, yeah"  
"Shit, that's incredible, you're going to be amazing! Are you excited?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm excited, but I didn't really call for amping up"  
"No? Oh." His voice drops a bit as he gets it "It's ok to be nervous" Enjolras is glad he doesn't have to explain himself to R, it's like R has an manual on how Enjolras' brain operates. Enjolras would love a look at it  
"Would talking about other stuff be good? A distraction?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good"  
"Ok, well the other day I had an appointment with my tattoo artist, Floreal, and we were going over designs for this new one on my ribs, I've been designing it for a bit, but I've just finished a commission so now I've got the money to do it, Floreal would've done it for cheaper but I want to pay her in full, friend or not" Enjolras has stopped breathing (Grantaire has tattoos? Since when? Where? Jesus, it was difficult enough not to jump him before), and Grantaire doesn't seem to notice, just continues  
"So it's like another piece of my artwork that I kind of liked, and it's like the buildings all our friends live in, it's a skyline with the tops of those buildings, I'm making it sound dumb but me and Flo have sketched it out and it's going to be incredible, gonna be really cool"  
"That sounds beautiful. I'm sorry, I haven't seen any of your others though, how many do you have?" Enjolras asks in what he hopes is a calm, normally-pitched tone. He hopes R thinks his heavy breathing is just from walking fast  
"Umm... How many? I've got" (R counts under his breath here "I've got seven" Enjolras chokes  
" **Seven?** What of?"  
"Uh there's a dreamcatcher, a watercolour iris, a version of the boat my mum came here on from Ireland, a version of the boat my dad came here on from Paris, one of Saint Catherine of Bologna, she's the patron saint of artists, one of Apollo 13, and 'vive la république'"  
"Fuck"  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I just" Enjolras pauses "I can't believe I never noticed them"  
"Most of them are on my torso and my bicep"  
"Can I ask you what some of them mean?"  
"Yeah, go ahead"  
"Apollo 13?" Grantaire laughs  
"In my war for cynicism, that was my first fall. I learned about apollo 13 when I was little, and something about it just captured me, I was just so in love with the idea of space, the idea that something so distant and untouchable _was_ within our grasp. I know it's not the first trip into space, but something about it really struck me, I don't know" Enjolras falls a little bit more in love as Grantaire speaks, sounding wistful and entertained by the story of the spacecraft, years after first hearing about it  
"And the French phrase?"  
"My ancestors fought in some of the French revolutions, and my mother's family are from the Republic of Ireland, and were involved in gaining their independence. I guess fighting for freedom is in my blood, and I wanted to honour that. Not to forget that." Enjolras' breath catches in his throat, and he coughs again  
"Are you coming down with something?"  
"No, no I'm fine, I swear"  
"How close are you to your interview?"  
"About five minutes away now"  
"You're incredible" Grantaire mumbles  
"What?"  
"You'll be incredible, I said"  
"Oh, thank you. I wish I was as confident of my abilities as you are"  
"Hey, listen. I know it's hard to puff up your chest and feel confident about stuff like this, but you're one of the most determined people I've ever met, and you want this, you deserve this, and you're sure as fuck going to earn it. You're not going to go in there and relax, you're going to go in there and fight, show them that spirit of yours, show them the Enjolras that could rally troops, can inspire the people, can inspire hope and belief, and is going to make the most amazing lawyer. It doesn't matter how you get there Enjolras, it doesn't matter if you fuck up along the way, if you fuck this or anything else up, because at some point you're going to get to where you're trying to go, and you're going to be magnificent. I believe in you."  
"Grantaire, I-"  
"Hey, you can do this"  
"I can do this"  
"YOU CAN FUCKING DO THIS" Enjolras starts giggling, which is unfortunate as he's just stepped into the building and his laughter has attracted the attention of the man on the front desk.  
"Thank you, R, this has been very inspiring"  
"I believe in you, Enjolras. Good luck"  
"You don't know how much that means. I'll call you after"  
"Talk to you soon." Enjolras hangs up and clutches the phone to his chest like a lovesick teenager. Although he's not far past the teenage mark at 24. He smiles at the front desk guy and presses the button to call the lift, takes a deep breath, and steps in.

After what Enjolras believes was the best interview of all time, he walks out of the building and punches the air, unable to help himself. He reaches into his pocket for his phone and doesn't even hesitate before calling R this time, doesn't even pretend to think about it  
"Hey! How'd it go?"  
"R! Years from now, school children will study this interview as the best interview ever conducted by a mere human"  
"I take it the interview went well then?"  
"A little bit"  
"I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd be amazing!" Enjolras grins and spins giddily on the spot. He must look completely ridiculous but he really doesn't give a shit  
"Thank you! I've got to credit you for amping me up though, that speech was excellent"  
"Not even rehearsed" Grantaire laughs down the line  
"Do you want to get a coffee or something? I feel like I'm on fire with energy"  
"Ugh, I'd love to but I'm actually in the tattoo studio right now"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm getting some really pissed off looks from Flo right now, she's working on Jehan's roof" Enjolras listens closer, and he can hear disgruntled grumbling behind R's voice. It makes him laugh, even though he's disappointed about coffee.  
"That's ok, maybe some other time?"  
"Are you busy tonight?"  
"No" Enjolras gets out through a grin  
"All the coffee places'll be shut, but we could go to this weird bookshop I know that moonlights as a French restaurant, it's owned by a friend of mine"  
"That sounds incredible, I'm definitely in. I need to get changed out of this suit though, it's so tight. Three-piece was a bad decision" Enjolras hears a whining noise on the other end of the phone and gets concerned  
"R? Are you ok? Is it the tattoo?"  
"I'm fine, I'm totally fine. You're in a suit?"  
"Yeah, three-piece, for my big interview"  
"Right, that makes sense. Yeah, there's no dress-code for this place, I mean, you could wear the suit if you wanted to" R pauses "like if you wanted or something"  
"I think I'll get changed, I don't want to stick out"  
"Right, yeah" Enjolras hears stiffled laughter on the other end of the phone and wonders what Flo could be laughing at "Ok, cool, well like I said you can wear what you want, we could meet at 7?"  
"Sounds good!"  
"Ok, see you then"  
The phone clicks off and Enjolras stares at it. He's going to dinner with R and R's going to have a new tattoo. This is a very, very good day.

On the other end of the phone, R throws an arm over his eyes and whimpers dramatically. Floreal laughs and says "shut up, you idiot" uncharitably as she returns the needle to R's skin, starting on Courf and Combeferre's roof.

Enjolras spends about 3 hours deciding what you could wear to both a bookshop _and_ a French restaurant. He settles on dark jeans and his trusty red hoodie. He leaves the white suit on from earlier but rolls the sleeves up and opens the collar. He appraises himself in the mirror and contests and dithers on every item of clothing over and over until his phone rings, the ringtone being Wicked Game because he's sentimental as fuck and he's in love, leave him alone.  
"Hey, I'm downstairs, you good to go?"  
"Yeah, I'm just heading out, is there anything I need in particular, like swimming goggles or castonettes?"  
"Bring the castonettes if you have them, can you play?"  
"No, I'm sorry, that was meant to be funny but it's just sad now" Grantaire hums with amusement and Enjolras laughs  
"Ok, get the fuck down here"  
Enjolras hot-foots it down the stairs and tries to look calm as he springs out of the door, nearly colliding with R as he does.   
"Wow, ok, try not to kill me this early on E" Grantaire jokes, righting himself and grinning at Enjolras. He's holding his side, and Enjolras realises he's an idiot  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Enjolras starts, but stops when he actually looks at Grantaire, who's wearing those unfair jeans that do _things_ to Enjolras (indecent things) and a green plaid shirt open over a white t-shirt. He looks good, everything matches in a kind of Grantaire kind of way and has minimal pain spatterings. His shirt is complimenting his eyes in a very distracting way, and his shirt is highlighting the white of his teeth as he grins.  
"Let's get going, I told Musichetta we were coming and she's experimenting in the kitchen as we speak, I told her you're a vegetarian and you hate courgettes and whatnot"  
"How do you know I hate courgettes?"  
"Enjolras, we had dinner at Jehan's two weeks ago and you picked out every single piece of what could be courgette and not-so-subtly put it on my plate"  
"I thought you didn't notice"  
"How could I not have? You were putting it on _my_ plate" Grantaire laughs at Enjolras and bumps his shoulder as they walk.

At the restaurant, a woman with wild black hair, dark skin, and hazelnut eyes accosts them and speaks what seems like loud gibberish to R, rushing them over to a table and sprinting away.   
"What just happened?" Enjolras whispers, stunned  
"Oh, that was 'Chetta" Grantaire responds "She's a firecracker, right? Hilarious"  
"I heard literally nothing she said"  
"Don't worry, she'll be back" Grantaire promises. Or warns. It's not clear. He's not wrong though, she's back almost immediately after he says this, as if he summoned her. She's carrying more tiny plates than it should be possible to carry, and she slides them down onto the table, runs away, and returns with two glasses of red wine. She grins at Enjolras, swipes her hair out of the way, and offers a hand.  
"I'm Musichetta, 'Chetta to friends, and if you're R's friend you're my friend, so nice to meet you, friend" she fires out, nearly giving Enjolras whiplash, but he's an adapter if nothing else  
"I'm Enjolras, but you can call me whatever you'd like since you're so kindly letting us have dinner here" Enjolras is charm himself, letting an easy smile slide across his face as the final flourish. 'Chetta smiles in surprise and turns to R  
"You're struck gold, sweetheart, don't throw this one back" she winks at him and disappears again, leaving Enjolras and R to stare at her and then each other. Enjolras isn't sure they're going to talk about what 'Chetta just said, but when R speaks, he knows they're not  
"So, tell me about your interview then" R says, sipping his wine and picking over the plates with his eyes, deciding where to start.

They eat and drink and talk, and it's lovely. By the time 'Chetta has stopped bringing out plates, and ended with one plate of crème brûlée, forcing them to share, the light's gone from the sky and they're a leaning over the table, close together over the dessert. Their spoons are warring over a piece of the sweet dessert, and when Enjolras wins, R pouts, and Enjolras melts. He offers the spoon to Grantaire without thinking it through, and is surprised and embarrassingly turned on when R takes the spoon in his mouth, keeping eye contact while he withdraws, licking his lips after. They stare at each other for a moment, eyes locked. R seems about to speak when 'Chetta reappears  
"Hey guys! Did you enjoy your meal? I need feedback, all the stuff you tried was brand new!" she's bright-eyed and bushy tailed and Enjolras can't hate her for more than a moment, but he sure as hell uses his moment.

After they leave the restaurant/book shop, they walk slowly until they have to turn down different streets. They turn to face each other and smile, happy from the company and the wine and the food, sad to be parting, nervous but completely at home in each other's company.  
"I had a lovely evening Grantaire, we should definitely go back there" R raises his eyebrows and they settle down again in a wide smile  
"Yeah, we will, 'Chetta would never let us get away with it if we didn't" Enjolras grins in response and, before he can talk himself out of it, he lunges forward and hugs Grantaire briefly  
"See you later"  
"Bye" Grantaire whispers, as if his voice is not cooperating with his wishes  
"I had a great time" Enjolras says as he's walking away. He wishes he had the guts to say something more. He doesn't.

On the Friday of the next week, Enjolras is awake at two in the morning, working on some son-of-a-bitch essay plan that just won't fucking cooperate, when Wicked Game plays from his phone. He darts towards it and picks up immediately  
"Grantaire? Are you ok?"  
"How did you? Oh- caller ID, right. Hiiiii" Grantaire's smashed. He's absolutely hammered.  
"Where are you? Are you alone?"  
"Nope" Grantaire pops the 'p' and giggles. It shouldn't be as endearing as it is.  
"Grantaire, are you alone?"  
"I'm never alone when I'm with you, Enjolras" this is heart-melting, but it's not answering his question  
"R, where are you?"  
"I'm at home, I'm in bed"  
"Ok. Ok, good"  
"There's places I'd rather be though" his voice has dropped an octave, purrs in Enjolras' ear, and his tingles run down his spine  
"Really? Such as?" Enjolras is going to keep this conversation normal, Grantaire is drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing, Enjolras will **not** take advantage of him  
"Well, this bed is _very comfortable_ " Grantaire purrs, and Enjolras thinks this should be illegal "but I'd like to know what yours is like." Enjolras nearly chokes on air  
"It's ah- it's a normal um- it's a bed, Grantaire. How drunk are you?"  
"I'm just drunk enough to not have that annoying little voice of reason in my head that stops me from pushing you against a wall and fucking you on the spot every time I see you" Enjolras can't breathe. It's over, he's done, he's doomed. He takes a deep breath and tries to _be_ that voice of reason  
"Grantaire" he breathes, and tried to compose himself "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying. You don't mean this"  
"God, Enjolras, I've never meant anything more. I need to tell you this"  
"Tell me what?" Enjolras can't help it. Call it curiosity  
"Tell you that every time we're together my fingers itch for you, I can't tear my eyes away from you, I can't stop my mind from picturing you, what you'd look like spread out on your bed, flushed and twinkly-eyed, with big black pupils and messy hair from my hands. With kiss-stung lips and bite marks all down your body, what you'd look like underneath me if I kissed down your neck, across your chest, down your abdomen"  
"Grantaire" Enjolras tries to reason again, but this time the name comes out a growl, begging. He doesn't know where it comes from, but it's too late, Grantaire's story-telling again  
"Christ, I wish I could know what you'd feel like Enjolras, under my fingers, under my lips, what you'd taste like if I licked every inch of you. I want to trace the lines of you with my tongue, run my fingers over the planes of you, worship the curves of you. God I want to feel you Enjolras" Enjolras at this point is too far gone to pretend he's not rock-hard, and can't help himself any more  
"Fuck, R, I want that too. Fuck I want that" Grantaire continues, spurred on by Enjolras' voice, which has lowered considerably and is punctuated by keen little noises  
"Enjolras, I want you to touch yourself" Enjolras nearly sobs, but does as he's told. He climbs onto his bed and takes himself in hand. He's ridiculously hard and the touch is such a relief  
"Fuck" he breathes out  
"Next time" Grantaire jokes, a brief respite from his apparent mission to undo Enjolras  
"I want to tell you what I'd do to you"  
"Tell me"  
"God. Enjolras, what a picture you'd paint, laid out on your bed. I'd stroke my fingers down your chest, down your sides, pull you close in to me, so you can feel how hard I am against you. Are you hard, Enjolras?"  
"Fuck don't ask stupid questions, R" R laughs at that and continues  
"Hmm I wish I could feel that. Feel you untouched and desperate against my hip. I'd tease you, make you work for it, I'd work my fingers across your chest, I'd litter you with kisses and licks and bites, I'd worship your body, Enjolras, like you deserve. God, you're beautiful, you're absolutely stunning. And you'd look beautiful with a flush across your face, your eyes blown wide with lust, your lips red and swollen and wet from kisses" Enjolras is already bucking up at this point, R's voice is positively criminal and he'd be lying if he said he'd never gotten off to the idea of R before, but this is a whole different kettle of fish  
"R your voice. Oh my god"  
"Enjolras, my voice would be only the beginning, you have no idea what my mouth is capable of" Enjolras whimpers at this  
"Would you like me to tell you?"  
"God, of course, yes"  
"I'd trail kisses down you, down to the V of your hips, bite over your hipbones, where they protrude from your beautiful hips, and I'd lift a leg over my shoulder, opening you up for me. I'd bite up the inside of your thigh, running my fingers along the tops, running them against the grain to make you squirm" Enjolras does actually squirm at this, at the idea of it "Then, when you're begging for it, when you're panting and coming undone above me, I'd lick up your cock" Enjolras breathes in sharply, as if it's actually happening. He rolls his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precum across it as he continues to stroke, imagining R here with him, even though it seems like his voice alone is going to finish him embarrassingly quickly  
"I'd tease around the head of your cock, taste you on my tongue, then I'd take you in slowly, bit by bit, making you cry out above me. I would slip a hand down and massage your balls while I pull off your cock and take you in again, rougher this time, and suck you while I come off you again. Would you like that? Your cock in my mouth? Feeling my cheeks hollow around the length of you. I've not got a gag reflex, did you know that, Enjolras?" Enjolras whimpers, far too close to the edge for pride "You'd find out when I'd swallow you down, moving around you, sucking you mercilessly until you were right on the edge, are you there, Enjolras? My fearless leader about to spill down his resident cynic's throat?" Enjolras moans in admittance, and Grantaire groans in response "Enjolras, come for me" he growls, and Enjolras absolutely does. He cries out Grantaire's name as his eyes squeeze shut and he loses control.  
His breathing evens out again and he remembers what he's doing, that R's on the other side of the phone  
"Grantaire?"  
"Enjolras"  
"Thank you"  
Grantaire chuckles lowly, then hiccups. It's a reminder to Enjolras that Grantaire wouldn't normally have done this, that this is Drunktaire. He's hit with a wave of regret and self-hatred  
"I'll call you tomorrow, R, we should talk about this"  
"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow. Love youuuuuuu" The phone line disconnects and Enjolras stares at the phone in his hand, horrified. The universe is playing a really fucking terrible prank on his and this is **not fucking fair**. It's too much to have the drunken love of your life call you and persuade you into having incredible phone sex and then casually throwing out a declaration of love as he hangs up on you. Enjolras sinks into his pillow, defeated.

The next morning, he wakes up around 11, unusually late for him. He stretches out in bed and realises he's uncomfortable, then identifies the source of his discomfort and groans as he remembers. He drags himself out of bed and goes for a shower, berating himself not only for his lack of self-control, but also for his laziness in not cleaning himself up. He's not proud of it, but he gets off again in the shower thinking of Grantaire and his criminally sexy voice. When he's ready and has a few cups of coffee in him, he presses the call button and waits.  
"Mhphmm hello?" R grumbles on the other end of the line, obviously having been woken up by the ringing  
"Grantaire, it's Enjolras, can we talk?"  
"Enjo-" R pauses for a minute, and Enjolras thinks maybe he's remembering what happened " **Fuck** " Now Enjolras knows R's remembered, and he feels sick  
"Grantaire, can we talk about this?"  
"No"  
"What?"  
"We can't talk about this" And he hangs up. He HANGS UP. Enjolras blinks at his phone and puts his coffee in a travel mug, grabbing his shoes and keys and heading out. They are having this conversation if it kills him.

He gets to Grantaire's flat about fifteen minutes later, takes the steps three at a time with his daddy longlegs limbs and knocks on the door. R opens it a moment later, freshly showered and dressed, coffee cup in hand, horror on his features, and it's clear he didn't expect it to be Enjolras when he tried to close the door.  
Enjolras shoves a foot in and pushes on the door, forcing his way in  
"R! Fuck sake, just talk to me!"  
"Enjolras, no offence, but I really don't want to have this conversation, although I appreciate you coming over here to make it clear"  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let this go unsaid"  
"Do it then, say it" Grantaire's body language is screaming shut up at Enjolras, but he doesn't listen, can't listen right now, he has to get through this  
"Listen, R, last night. I can't not talk about it. Obviously, it was amazing, I'm hoping that wasn't one-sided, because that would make me feel slightly less slimy, but that," he takes a deep breath "that can't happen again. I can't do it" R hangs his head, nodding to the ground  
"I can't do this with you, I can't handle it. I mean, fun's fun, but you can't tell me you love me when you don't mean it, R, that's cruel, especially since I'm sure you can read how I feel about you all over my face" R's head snaps up  
"I mean it, it's not a nice thing to do, like you were drunk and all but you can't do that. It's not fair"  
"I'm lost Enjolras, what do you mean how you feel about me?"  
Enjolras rolls his eyes and crosses his arms like a petulant child  
"Don't make me say it R, you can't even use the drunk excuse this morning"  
"Enjolras, tell me. Tell me." The words echo last night, and Enjolras breaks  
"R! I'm in love with you! Obviously! Jesus Christ, I mean I haven't exactly made a secret of it, and last night was, ok yeah amazing, but I just need you to tell me it won't happen again because I'm a human R, I only have so much self-control" Enjolras unfolds his arms and throws them up in exasperation, breathing out heavily "So there, you got it out loud, R, you're the goddamn love of my li-" here, he's cut off by R barelling into him and attacking his lips. Enjolras takes a second, but responds enthusiastically. He berates his own lack of self-control even as he grabs R's hip with one hand and the back of his head with the other, desperately licking into R's mouth, moaning deeply when R pulls him even closer, their tongues entwining. It's a heated kiss, it's not gentle or hesitant, and it's intense. R is merciless, digging fingers into Enjolras' hair, receiving a growl in response. He walks Enjolras back against the door and presses him against it, all the strength from his boxing going to good use. He pushes a leg in between Enjolras' and grinds up against him, to which they both groan. Enjolras reflexively grinds back, circling his hips without conscious thought. R's hands move down to grab Enjolras' ass, earning a gasp. Enjolras fiercely returns to R's lips, and bites his lower lip, taking it between his teeth and pulling. He grabs onto R's bicep with one hand, the other buried in his hair. He tugs in response to R thrusting his hips harshly up into Enjolras, and R tilts his head back and groans loudly. This is as good an opportunity as any for Enjolras to attack R's neck, kissing down it then setting his teeth down, biting into R possesively, growling when he comes back up, meeting R's eyes. His green eyes flecked with brown are blow huge, engulfed in black, and wide open staring at him. Grantaire moves in to kiss him again, but ducks at the last second and bites and nibbles along his jaw line, squeezing his ass again and moaning into Enjolras' skin as he grinds mercilessly into Enjolras. At one particularly vicious thrust of his hips, Enjolras comes undone and calls out R's name. R grinds into him again and finishes too. He rests his head heavily on Enjolras' shoulder as he catches his breath.  
Eventually, they both look up, catch each other's eyes, and stay locked like that for a moment.  
Enjolras' face crumples as he realises what's happened, and he pushes Grantaire back, straightening his clothes. Elation turns quickly to despair, and he turns to leave, but R catches his wrist, tightens his grip around it, and spins him back to face him  
"You idiot"  
"What?"  
"I've been in love with you for years" Grantaire says timidly, quietly, looking into Enjolras' eyes imploringly. Enjolras takes a second to put this together, and when the realisation dawns in his eyes, Grantaire steps forward and kisses him lightly, chastely. He draws back and breathes out "I love you" and Enjolras melts in his arms  
"I love you too"  
"Enjolras?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm very uncomfortable in these jeans now" Grantaire confesses, and Enjolras laughs in agreement  
"Would you be adverse to a shower?" He asks, the uncertainty still evident in his voice  
"I would absolutely be up for that" Enjolras replies, already tugging R's shirt over his head "I'd love to see a live-action performance of last night" Grantaire laughs and pulls Enjolras's top off  
"I think that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and a bit of the work inspired by 'Wicked Game' by Chris Isaak, but I've referenced the James Vincent McMorrow cover because I felt like the guitar in that was more what I imagined for this scene or whatever.  
> Again, sorry.  
> Comments and whatnot encouraged :)


End file.
